The act
by Mira.S
Summary: Natsu been acting strange lately, he misses dinner, he's lying about who's he's meeting with. Lucy is getting suspicious and who is Serene? Why is he acting so strange? One-shot; Nalu fluff; ongoing realtionship (LAST SCENE EDITED)


**(a/n) Okay this is my first fic so please forgive me for my bad grammars, I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Babe have you seen my car key?" Natsu yelled for his girlfriend in the kitchen. He's been searching for his car key for like 30 minutes now he still hasn't found it. He's getting annoyed now.

Lucy's head poke out from the kitchen door and raise a brow "Car key? Have you look at the coffee table? You always put it there" Natsu pause his action from lifting the pillows and stared at his girlfriend in amazement.

"Do you have some kind of power or anything Luce?" Natsu said when he found his car key right where Lucy said it was. Lucy just rolled her eyes. "You're just getting old"

Natsu gawked at her "I am not!" Then he heard her giggle. Of course he's not old. He's only 24 for goodness sake.

Natsu strode to the kitchen to grab some snack. _All the hunting for the car key made me hu_ngry he thought. He grabbed a plate of cookies that Lucy made with her sister yesterday when she came by to visit with his parents. He sat at the barstool, facing Lucy's back.

"So where are you going?" Lucy asked while chopping the vegetables. Natsu's eyes waver for a second but Lucy didn't see it because her back was facing him.

"I'm meeting up with Gray" He answered plainly.

"You're gonna be home before dinner right?" Lucy turn around and look at Natsu with hopeful eyes. Natsu smiled lovingly and walk towards her. He wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and stare at her big brown eyes that he'd never grow tired of.

"Of course" He answered softly and peck her lips "Wouldn't miss it for the world" Lucy smile while blushing deep shade of red. _Natsu can be really sweet sometimes_ she thought.

"So I'll get going okay?" Natsu asked. Lucy noded and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Can I get another kiss?" She asked while batted her eyelash.

"Thought you never asked" Natsu smirk.

It was a long and passionate kiss. Natsu's hand travelled down and rest at her butt. He gave it a firm squeeze and Lucy let out a surprised gasped. Natsu took the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. Lucy moan from the hot intruder. Lucy sucked on Natsu's tongue. He let out a growl and their tongue fought for dominance. By the time they pulled away, they were breathless.

"I don't think I can meet Gray with boner." He chuckled. How this girl effect him so much amazed him.

"I think Gray can wait a little longer don't you think?" Lucy smile wickedly and pressed her body closer to Natsu so she can grind his hard on. He groaned.

"_Ngggh.." _he pressed harder. "Yeah, I think he can wait" he smirk and rolled his hips against Lucy. She moan and turn around to turn off the stove. Right after that Natsu picked her up bridal style by surprised making her squeal. Making their way to the bedroom.

* * *

By the time Natsu arrived at the coffee shop, he looked around for the person he was meeting up with. A woman sitting at a table besides the window waved her hand at Natsu. Natsu smile and strode towards her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. We almost do it for round two" he smiled sheepishly. She laugh.

"It's okay I didn't wait that long" Natsu took a sit infront of her.

"She didn't ask who you were meeting with?" Natsu shrugged. "I just mention that I'm meeting up with Gray" he smile slyly.

"Wouldn't want her to know about our little secret, don't you think" he grinned.

"You're such a naughty boyfriend" the girl smiled at him.

* * *

_It's almost dinner and Natsu's not back yet _Lucy wonder if he lost track of time while with Gray. She checked her phone and sigh. Right _then_ her phone vibrated. She looked at the caller ID and smile.

"_Hey babe"_ greet the person from the other line.

"Hey Natsu. Where are you? It's almost dinner" she asked.

"_Umm well I caught up with an old friend so I'm not gonna make it for dinner."_ He said.

Lucy was a little heartbroken. Natsu rarely broke a promise. That person must be really important to him. He even broke a promise to her. She's usually his top priority not some _old friend._ She broke from her trance of thought and remember that Natsu was still on the other line, calling to her.

"_Luce?"_ he called.

"Uh umm.. Yeah sure it's fine. Just don't come home too late, okay?" She was glad that her voiced sound confident.

"_Okay, I promise I'll make it up to you!"_ he shouted from the other line.

"Bye, take care" she smile.

"_Love you" _he spoke softly.

"I love you too" she blush. Even though they've been together for like 2 and a half years, she still get flustered over little things. After she hung up, she sigh. She was exaggerating_, _he just missed one dinner with her over an old friend. It's not a big deal.

She sigh for third time that day and heave herself up from the couch. _It's gonna be a lonely dinner _she thought.

* * *

She woke up when she felt like being pick up. First her mind panicked, but then she realized how warm the person is and smelled like cinnamon. _Natsu_ she thought and relax. She smile and pressed further to feel his warmth. He chuckled.

She felt him shuffled and a door being open. She was settled on the bed and being tucked in. She felt him caressed her hair for a while. Then he kissed her forehead, that spread warmth to her whole body. It was nice.

Then the warmth left her and she groaned. She heard a chuckled, a few drawers being pulled. The last thing she heard was the faucet being turn on and she drifted back to dreamland.

* * *

It was morning by the Lucy wake up. She stretch her limbs and some of them crack. It was kinda cold that morning so she turn from the other side where Natsu side was. She stucked out a hand hoping would find his warmth but all she met was sheets. Cold sheets.

She groan and open her eyes to find him. Indeed there was no Natsu on the bed.

"Natsu?" she called. Then she smelled smoke. _Kitchen_ she thought.

When she went down the stairs, she saw a smoke coming from the kitchen. She sigh. She went into the kitchen and saw Natsu's back. He was now facing the stove with a frying pan in hand. She accidentally breath in the smoke and cough. Natsu startled.

Natsu turned around and saw her coughing her lungs out. He quickly turn the stove off and drag her her to the livingroom.

"You okay Luce?" he ask, he had a worry expression on him. She nodded and wipe some tears. "So much for breakfast in bed" he mutters but didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"You were making me breakfast?" she smile. He scratches the back of his neck and look away hiding his blush. "Well I did promise to make it up to you about yesterday, didn't I?" Lucy tackle him to a hug. He stumble a bit but manage to catch her.

"That's so sweet Natsu" she smile lovingly at him. He grinned making her heart melt more.

"But looks like it didn't work and I have to clean the kitchen now" he pouted. Lucy chuckled.

"C'mon I'll help you" So after that they spend the whole morning cleaning the kitchen. Then Natsu make up to her in a passionate way in the kitchen which made it a mess again.

They were sitting on the couch that afternoon. Natsu is playing his video game while Lucy's head on his lap, reading her novel. Suddenly the door bell rang.

Natsu remove Lucy's head from his lap to grab the pizza that they ordered a few minutes ago. He knows that once Lucy's reading it's hard to make her come back to reality. Lucy watch Natsu move to the door to get the pizza. Suddenly his phone vibrates. Lucy got on her elbow and grab Natsu's phone.

_It's a massage _she look at it. When she was about to put his phone back in place he saw the senders name. _Serena? Who's Serena? _She thought. Lucy got curious and open the massage.

_From: Serena_

_Let's meet up at yesterday Café in the evening._

Lucy wondered. _Was this person that Natsu said his old friend he met yesterday. _Suddenly she heard Natsu said close the door. She quickly mark the massage as unread so it'll look like it hasn't been read yet and put it back where it belong.

Natsu came in the living room, smirking when he saw Lucy already in a sitting position. "You get up quick huh?" she smile cutely at him. Natsu settled the pizza box infront of her and sit beside her.

He notice his phone was on and saw there was a massage. Lucy glance at him, wanting to ask something but to scare to ask. So she waited for him to say something. But when he just put his phone aside and didn't say anything and just grab a slice of pizza shoving it in his mouth. She decide to ask.

"Who was it from?" she ask while chewing on the pizza. He stiffen for a second but Lucy notice it. He gulp "It was from the fire station. I have something coming up this evening." Lucy raise a brow. _Fire station? Is he lying to me? _She thought. "Oh okay."

The air around them felt tense and Lucy didn't do anything to ease it. She just kept quiet, lost in her own thoughts. Natsu shifted uncomfortably and starting a conversation to ease the tension. Natsu keep talking about random things. Lucy tried to get her mind to focus on Natsu but she kept remembering the massage.

Natsu left the house in the evening. Kissing her goodbye and said he won't be back for dinner. She said she was okay, she even lied saying that she have a girls night at Levy's. When his car was nowhere insight, she closed the door and lay down on the couch.

_Why is Natsu lying to me? Why is he hiding that Serena person from me. _Lucy felt hurt. _Is Natsu cheating on me. Had he grown tired of me for the past 2 years. Is he gonna leave me? No! I shouldn't be thinking like this maybe he just doesn't want me to get the wrong idea. Natsu loves me. He would never cheated on me._ Lucy wiped her tears that she didn't notice had been running down her cheeks. Lucy got up and went to her and Natsu's bedroom.

* * *

It was Monday and Natsu is in his car with Lucy beside him. He's driving Lucy to her university. He smile seeing the big and beautiful campus that he used to go to. Fairy Tail University, that's where Natsu met Lucy. He was in his senior year when they started dating. It was where it all begin. And now this year it's Lucy's turn to graduate. He still remember what Lucy gave him as a graduation gift, it was _satisfying._

Natsu flinch, remembering his graduation night made him hard. _Shit! I'm going to work for goodness sake. Stop thinking dirty things! We just did it this morning! _Natsu thought was cut from Lucy's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Natsu? You look tense?" she ask in concern._ Idiot now you're making her worry! _Natsu shake his head and smile. "Nah it's nothing"

Natsu stop infront of the campus gate. "We're here" Natsu spoke. Lucy turn at him and look like she's gonna say something but she just sigh. Natsu raise a brow "Something wrong Luce?"

"Nothing" she smile and lean in giving him a peck on the cheeks. Natsu just look at stare at her _She look bothered _"Are you sick babe?" Natsu ask "You worry too much. You're gonna get wrinkled" she giggle.

"For you babe I'd happily accept those wrinkled" Natsu wink at her. She giggle more. "Idiot"

"Call me when your classes are over. I'll come pick you up" he said when Lucy got out of the car. "Got it father" she joked. "I'm the father to your children not you" she blush at his words and he smirk. "Drive safe" she wave. Natsu sent her a flying kiss and drive off.

Lucy sigh. She was still bothered about the massage. _Everything's gonna be okay _she thought.

* * *

Natsu was arranging the files that's scattered on his table. Gray had been complaining that his office look like shit so he's been cleaning his office for awhile. _It's not as clean as Lucy always does. At least I can walk without tripping on anything_ he thought.

He got out from his office and everybody around him greet him. Since he's one of the important people at the fire department. He may look irresponsible and reckless but he take his job seriously.

"Where are you going, Natsu-san?" some of the workers there ask him.

" I'm seeing droopy-eyes. If anything happens I'll be at the police station." He stated plainly.

"Ahh, Gray-san. Well be careful" Everyone in the fire and police department knows that both of their chief are best friends even though they won't admit it. They also know the stupid nicknames they have for each other.

Natsu was walking down the streets towards Gray's workplace but stopped when he heard his name being called. He turn around and saw the girl he been seeing a couple of days ago.

"Natsu-kun!" she shouted.

"Yo Serena, what's up?" Natsu asked. Her face was flushed from the running. "Nothing I was just wondering would you like to have lunch with me? My treat" She offered.

"Thanks but no thanks" Natsu declined. "Please I insist. You treat me to dinner yesterday so I'm just repaying your kindness." She pulled on Natsu's arm. "Well since you're practically begging for me, I guess it wouldn't hurt" Natsu smirk at her blushes.

Lucy was walking down the streets near Natsu fire department. Her campus and Natsu's workplace is a few blocks away. Take 15 minutes walking. She was wondering if Natsu want to eat lunch together. Usuallu he's busy but it won't hurt t ask right. She dialed Natsu's number a few times but he didn't pick up, she sigh. _I'm close might as well just go _she thought.

The fire station building is coming to view and she smile. _Finally_ she breath in relief. Suddenly a flash of pink got her attention. She look at a Café from the other side of the street she was on.

Sitting by the window with was Natsu and he wasn't alone. The person infront of him is a girl look like at her age, with brown hair. Giggling at Natsu's joke Lucy assume.

Lucy froze. _Who's that girl? Is she Serena? What's Natsu doing with her? _Lucy's thought is getting fuzzy. She was shock, confuse, upset, and more importantly. She was hurt. Her chest felt so tight. She fisted her hand.

She felt so hurt. _So it's true. He was cheating on me. The sweet talk, the kisses, the promise future was all a lie? Why?_

"Natsu" Lucy whispered. She was on the verge of tears. She refuse to cry on the streets. People will think she's crazy. So she turn around and run. She ran to her campus. _Natsu doesn't love me anymore _her tears slipped when she thought that. She sobbed all the to the campus.

"Thanks again for the lunch Serena" Natsu thank her.

"You're welcome. Well I hope your plan for tonight for her work" Serena smirk.

"Yeah wish me luck" Natsu wave goodbye.

"Goodluck" she shouted. Natsu smile. He put his hand in his pocket and notice that he left his phone at the office. _Shit! What if Lucy's been calling me_ Natsu thought and ran all the way to his office.

When he arrived at his office he quickly grab his phone and indeed he was right. He had four missed called from Lucy. He was about to dialed her number but was interrupted when someone called him.

_Gajeel? He hardly called me _Natsu thought but pick up anyway.

"Hello?" Natsu spoke.

"_Your girl is crying her eyes out here. So why don't you be a useful boyfriend and come the fuck here." _Gajeel answered. He was trying to sound annoyed but to Natsu he sounded concern.

"Luce? She's crying? Did something happen?" Natsu was now feeling guilty. If he didn't forgot his phone back there. Lucy would personally told him what happen.

"_How the hell would I know. All I know is Levy called me to come pick her up and when I arrived Levy was already hugging a crying girl. So hurry up and bring your ass here" _Gajeel explain.

"Yeah I'm coming, where is she?" he rushed to his car.

"_Our place"_ Gajeel answered plainly and hung up. _Why didn't Lucy ask to be sent home? _He thought while he sped to Gajeel and Levy's place.

* * *

Natsu park his car in front of Gajeel and Levy's house. He got out of the car and jogged to the doors, He didn't get the chance to knock when the door swung open to reveal a very angry Levy.

"Levy I'm here to bring Lucy home" Natsu spoke in hurry cause he's seriously wanna know what's wrong with his beloved.

"She doesn't want to see you" Levy spat and slam the door infront of his face.

"What the-" there were a screaming on the other side of the door. The door swung open again and this time it was Gajeel with Levy on his shoulder.

"No! Gajeel put me down! He doesn't deserve to see Lu-chan after what he did to her!" Levy scream and struggle on Gajeel's shoulder.

"I don't what you did but hurry the fuck up. She's upstairs, third room on the left" Gajeel spoke. Natsu pat his shoulder and waste no time running upstairs.

When he's infront of the room, he heard sob from the inside. He was about to knock when he remembered what Levy had said a few minutes ago.

"_He doesn't deserve to see Lu-chan after what he did to her!"_ Natsu freeze at his spot. _Was she mad at me?_ Natsu decide to knock to settle things. He knock twice then the sob stop.

"Lucy" he spoke softly.

"Go away Natsu." Her voiced didn't sound scary like she hope too. It sounded hurt.

"Babe open the door, let's talk about it" Natsu rested his forehead against the door.

"I don't want to see you" they were a pause "ever" Natsu was shocked.

"Running away won't solve anything you know" he sounded calm but in the inside he was worried as hell. He heard a shuffle from the other side, the door slowly opened.

Natsu wasted no time embracing her but she push him roughly. "Don't touch me" she hissed. Natsu was caught off guard. "Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu didn't get to see her face cause she was looking at the floor.

"Lucy look at me" she look up and those once beautiful warm brown eyes that always looks at him with loving and cared only held hurt in them. She look confused, upset and hurt. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he guessed.

Natsu slowly raise her hand to caress her cheeks. She didn't slap it away so he continue holding her face in his hands. He was about to open his mouth to say something but Lucy interrupt him.

"I'll be the one asking you question" she spoke. He nodded, not wanting her to make her more upset then she was now. He waited patiently for her.

"Do you love me Natsu?" she spoke quietly, her red puffy eyes staring straight into his eyes.

"With all my heart" he answered truthfully. Then her eyes looked hurt again. "Then why did you lie to me?" she started to tear up again. "You lied to me Natsu, twice! You lied to me saying that you were meeting up wth Gray but you went to see someone else didn't you?" Natsu's eyes widened.

Lucy take a step back, Natsu's hand slipped away from her cheeks. She look at him with so much hatred and hurt. Natsu felt a stabbing on his heart. Never a million years he ever thought Lucy would look at him like that.

"Then you lied to me about the massage. Who's Serena? Was she the girl that was with you at the Café?" Lucy spat. Natsu stared at her in shocked "How did you know?"

Lucy laugh "Shocked that I know your dirty little secrets Natsu?" She tried to look like she was okay with it but her tears show it all. She turn around so her back was facing Natsu.

"Why did you lie to me Natsu? Was it all an act? The kisses, the smiles, the promises.. was it all an act? Don't you love me anymore Natsu?" Natsu hugged her from behind.

"It's not! Don't ever think that I don't love you anymore. I love you with all my heart, you were always there for me. You make me the happiest man alive. Your smile can make all my worries disappeared." He hold her tighter.

Then she sobbed again. "Then who's Serena? Why did you lied about your meeting with her? What are you hiding?" She look at him from her shoulder. He sigh.

"Well since everything is a complete mess thanks to you-" she glared "I mean me" he coughed awkwardly. " I might as well tell you my plan" He turned her around and held her chin. Onyx eyes met brown eyes in tears.

"I rented a restaurant that kinda cost a lot for us tonight. I was planning on having a peaceful dinner with my beloved girlfriend just the two of us under the candle light and shits. Then I would propose to you at the end of the night and we'd gone home to have crazy hot sex" Lucy was shock. _He was going to propose?_ She just stared at her in disbelief. He laugh.

"Is it really hard to believe?" he chuckled. "What about Serena?" she finally spoke.

"She was the daughter of the restaurant I rented. Her boyfriend is my friend. So I asked her for help. She help me set up all the plan for tonight. She even begged her dad to give me a discount. I had to lie to you, you know. So you wouldn't find out my plan. I didn't know you would find out and take it the wrong way though." He laugh and sigh.

"Well I guess I can't give you the romantic night to propose to you that you always dream of, you just have to accept that I'm proposing to you in Gajeel and Levy's room. They probably had sex in." he scowled.

Natsu kneeled infront of Lucy and took her hand. "Lucy Heartfilia" she stared at him. "I've been inlove wit you ever since I met you. I want to keep you safe, protect you, comfort you when you have a nightmare, kiss your wounds away and always by your side making you happy." He kissed her hands.

He took out a heart shape box and open it. There were a golden ring, it's just a simple plain one. "Would you be the honor of being my wife?" Lucy cried and tackled him into a hug. She kiss him and held him tight.

After they separated to get some air she whispered a yes.

* * *

_3 Months Later_

"Oh Lu-chan! I can't believe in a few minutes you and Natsu will become husband and wife!" Levy squeal. Lucy just chuckle. She's in her dressing room getting her make up done. There were just the three of them in the dressing room including the make up artist. Erza was at the front of the church greeting the guest with Jellal. Gray and Juvia are at the dining hall, double checking things to make sure their friends wedding turn out perfect.

"You know Lu-chan, your gonna be a mother in a few months from now. are you ready for that?" Levy cut her thoughts. She look at Levy and glared.

"Levy-chan you were supposed to make me feel better not to pressure me" the make up artist chuckle when Levy made a horror face. "Gomen Lu-chan! You're right! I should be making you think positive things. Hmm let's see.. Oh! Now you and Natsu don't have to use protection when you guys have sex!" Levy ponder. Lucy sigh. Lucy was going to scold Levy when a voice interrupt her.

"Great idea Levy! Condom suck! I like flesh to flesh more" Lucy, Levy and the make up artist turn around to face the intruder. Sitting by the window is the groom-to-be.

"Natsu!" Lucy scream, her face was still red from what Natsu said a few seconds ago. The make up artist gasp. "Natsu-san! Look at you! your a mess!" she scolded. Natsu had leaf all over his hair and there's some dirt at his sleeve. He just smile sheepishly. "Thank goodness your wearing a coat" the make up artist mutter while plucking the leaf from his hair.

"Natsu what are you doing here? Your not suppose to see her yet. It'll ruin the surprise!" Levy whine. Natsu just raise a brow "What surprise?"

"On how pretty Lu-chan look, duhh" Levy scoff at him. Lucy rolled her eyes at Levy's word.

"I'll always be surprise by how beautiful she looks" Natsu look at Lucy lovingly. "She's just so mesmerizing. I'm such a lucky guy" Lucy was blushing like crazy. Levy and the make up artist squeal "That's so sweet!"

Lucy got up from her sit and walk towards Natsu. She caress his cheeks and went on her tippy toes to kiss him. It's just a peck on the lips. "I'm glad you propose to me" she whispered. Natsu grinned at her "Yeah even though you ruin the real plan it was worth it" Lucy groan "Do have to keep rubbin' in on my face" Natsu only chuckle. Right before Natsu can comment on that the door flung open.

There stood the almighty Erza, looking really pissed. "Natsu!" she roared. Natsu hid behind Lucy, cowering in fear. "H-Hey Erza what's up?" he stutter. Jellal scowl at Natsu through Erza's shoulder. "The ceremony is getting started, you're not supposed to be here. Everyone is wondering where you were."

"I was just making sure my future wife didn't bailed on me" Natsu hug Lucy from behind and kiss her neck. "Don't drag me into this" Lucy elbow him in the ribs. Natsu smile sheepishly at her.

"Now c'mon you idiot, everyone waiting" Erza said while dragging him outside. He struggled a bit but no one ever escape Erza's grip.

"I'll see you later babe!" Natsu shouted when the door close. Lucy just sigh. the make up artist giggle. "You're life is gonna be really interesting" she said. Lucy smiled at her. Having Natsu in her life was always filled with adventure. She never regret accepting his love on the third day of college and accepting his mess up proposal at Levy's house. She was happy and glad that Natsu appeared in her life. She could never wish for a better lover then Natsu.

* * *

**(a/n) Well that's all for my first fic! I edited the last scene, cause I did rushed at the end so this is the new one. I hope it's more satisfying than before :3**

**Don't forget to leave some reviews :D**


End file.
